teentitansfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Rose
"We've all lost something, and I've seen what loss can do to people. But if we gave up every time we lost, then we'd never be able to move forward." —Ruby Ruby Rose is a student of Beacon Academy and the leader of Team RWBY. Ruby's weapon of choice is her High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe known as Crescent Rose. She appears in crossover fan-fics, and is a playable character in Marvel's Spider-Man: Legacy. History Ruby is the daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, as well as the younger half-sister of Yang Xiao Long, with whom she was raised on the island of Patch. When she was very young, Yang would read her fairy tales every night before bed, filled with the deeds of great heroes; this would later inspire Ruby to become a Huntress. One day, Summer went missing while on a mission. Yang said that, although Ruby was "really torn up" by the incident, she was too young to really understand what was happening. At age 15 Ruby became the leader of Team RWBY at Beacon Academy with a single ambitious goal: to become a huntress and protect the people of Remnant, like the heroes in her books, Ruby is brave, kind, and always ready to tackle any challenge laid before her. Don't let her age and silly attitude fool you, Ruby is one tough cookie... who happens to love cookies. Personality Ever since she was little, Ruby has had a romanticized view of the Huntsman profession. She is quick to reveal she wanted to become a Huntress in order to be like the great heroes in fairy tales, and she has described being one as far more "romantic" than being a police officer. Her mentality is described as "I don't have time for my emotions. I've gotta make sure that everybody else is okay." She has also shown a distinct lack of ability picking up social cues due to being a very open and honest person. This results in her inability to pick up Weiss' sarcasm in the "The Shining Beacon" and her struggling to act formally in "It's Brawl in the Family". Although Ruby has no trouble interacting with friends, she does have trouble actually making them, and once admits that seeing new weapons "is like meeting new people, but better". This could have been a result of her having been accepted two years earlier to Beacon Academy, which forces her to leave her friends at Signal behind, as well as interact with people that are both older and more experienced than she is. Regardless, both she and Jaune Arc toast to being socially awkward during the Beacon Dance. In combat or dangerous situations, she is shown to be quite impulsive and battle eager, such as when she attacks a Death Stalker on sight before learning of its high resistance to bullets and blades. This trait contrasts with her adaptability, for she is quite capable of forming attack plans with others in order to take down stronger foes, such as the Nevermore in "Players and Pieces" and Roman in the Atlesian Paladin-290 in "Painting the Town...". After her discussion with Ozpin in "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2", Ruby begins to take her role as leader of Team RWBY seriously. However, future instances of recklessness are when none of her teammates are near her, such as in the "Battle of Beacon" when she goes alone to engage Roman and Neopolitan, who both outnumbered and outmatched her. Ruby can be ruthless when it comes to protecting her loved ones, as shown when she nonchalantly cuts off Tyrian Callows' stinger after he manages to injure and poison her uncle, Qrow Branwen. Trivia *Ruby's best friend is Weiss Schnee. *Though the reason for this is unknown, Ruby was given her mother's surname rather than father's to pass on. *Although Ruby is often depicted to favor sweets like cookies, her favorite food is actually strawberries. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Super Powers Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Marvel's Spider-Man: Legacy